How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by rabbitx14
Summary: One shot - for now - It's been over a year since Finn died. Sam and Rachel have become best friends. Always together and very much like brother and sister. But what happens when Sam realizes that Rachel may be more than just a friend to him? Will he admit his feelings for her or will he hide from it? How would Rachel take the news? - SAMCHEL


I had this floating around my mind since they showed Sam and Blaine in New York. This takes place about a year or so after Finn's death. I was listening to the Backstreet Boy song "How Did I Fall in Love With You" and it just sealed the fate of this. Now, I am not entirely sure if this will be a one shot or if I will continue to go with it. Frankly, I am leaving that up to my fans.

Before I really get started, I know people do NOT like the idea of Rachel with Sam or anything of that sort. I loved Finchel, along with St. Berry it was my favorite ship of the show, however, let us be blunt here – Finn isn't coming back. I really wish it was different. Cory's death was terribly tragic as was Finn's. Rachel cannot be anticipated to spend life alone. Finn would have never wanted that for her. Let us be a little realistic here. Without further ado, here is the story.

* * *

**How Did I Fall in Love With You?**

One year. Two weeks. Three days. That was how long has it had been since Finn passed away. Picking up the pieces and moving on had been anything but easy for his friends and former fiancé but what choice did they have? Life goes on as it always did. The Glee club went on to Nationals, dedicating it to Finn only to lose to Throat Explosion resulting in Principal Sue Sylvester cutting the club for good. In New York Rachel, Santana and Kurt were joined by Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes and Artie. Santana was at present living with Brittany in their comfortable apartment in Bushwick along with Kurt and Blaine. Rachel and Sam were living in their new apartment in the Upper East Side while Mercedes and Artie shared an apartment under Brittany and Santana.

Rachel had found herself on Broadway as expected as Fanny Brice with Santana as her understudy, which caused more than enough problems for the group of friends. The rift had eventually led to the demise of the relationship between Santana and Dani with Elliot remaining close with Rachel and also working Broadway. Blaine and Kurt attended NYADA, Sam was in the NYU Silver School of Social Work while working as a highly sought after model, mostly doing his courses through online delivery. Brittany and Santana were at Juilliard for their famed Dance program. Mercedes was attending NYU Tisch's Recorded Music Program, which was now also known as the Clive Davis Institute of Recorded Music, she was also working on getting her debut album together while Artie was at the top of his Film School class.

Following Finn's untimely death, times were hard on everyone. Especially Rachel; who swears she only made it through those difficult months due to her friends love and support. This was true for her blossoming friendship with Sam. Rachel and Sam had always been friends in High School; especially close due to the brotherhood between Sam and Finn. During Finn's time at McKinley, before and after graduation, Sam was his best friend since his friendship with Puck had been terribly strained following the times Puck was behind both of his girlfriend's cheating on him. Rachel and Sam got a bond that no one else could really see. Rachel had lost the love of her life and Sam lost the first true friend he ever had. Sure, Kurt was his step brother, but it simply was not the same.

As time got along, Rachel and Sam became less like friends and more like brother and sister. They would do everything together that they could. Sam took in a portion of his success in modeling due to Rachel's guidance and participation. Soon after the thrilling photo shoot during a visit to New York, Sam had been offered countless jobs as a model from big names in the industry such as Calvin Klein and Tommy Hilfiger. He had in turn been her biggest support through the Santana-gate ordeal and it was no surprise that when Rachel was invited to move in with her new co-star, Jesse St. James and his fiancé into their massive Upper East Side townhouse that Sam moved in with her. Sam and Jesse had become fast friends, partly due to the fact that Sam was an incredibly forgiving person and the fact that he had not been around during the whole ordeal all those years ago. Rachel had become close with Jesse's fiancé, Jennifer almost instantly, bonding over a love of Broadway and the arts in general. She was a successful art teacher and accomplished gymnast who was expected to be participating in the next Summer Olympics.

To anyone who understood the chemistry between Sam and Rachel – it could not be refused. However, it looked as though they were simply the best of friends. Two kindred spirits making their dreams come true in the big metropolis of New York. For the most part, that is just how it had been. However, over the months leading towards the anniversary of Finn's death, Sam had begun to see Rachel in a very different light. It wasn't long until he realized he was in love with Rachel Berry.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

It was Monday night which meant that Broadway was dark. Rachel and Sam had decided to commence with their Monday night tradition of snuggling up on Rachel's bed and seeing films together. This night, it was Sam's choice of film. Without thinking, he decided to go with Breakfast at Tiffany's, one of Rachel's favorites. With a bowl of popcorn on Sam's lap, Rachel leaned her head into Sam's chest and pressed play on the remote.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Rachel asked, looking up at Sam bewildered, "Did you misread the case or something because this is a movie I would pick…"

Sam smirked and kissed her brow, "Yes, I know what it is Rach, I picked it because I know how much you enjoy it. I wanted to do something nice for you, is that such a crime?"

Rachel looked suspiciously at him. He loved getting her to watch his arrangement of movie favorites. Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Batman flicks… you name it. This was out of character for her best friend, however, she decided to go with it. She would figure out what was going on eventually. In the meantime, she was going to enjoy the movie selection.

Sam can call back the moment distinctly. The minute it became clear as day for him. It was half way through the movie and Rachel had cast the popcorn aside and wrapped her delicate frame around him, as she usually did. Her legs were intertwined with his and she was as close to Sam as she could possibly be at that very moment. Sam found himself oblivious to the movie and focused solely on the petite brunette in his arms. He was gently moving his fingers up her arms and playing with her hair, taking heed to each precious breath she held. She briefly raised her head and locked eyes with him with a smile when the alarms began to go forth in his head. With her head back on his chest, the panic spread across his face. He had desired nothing more than to kiss her delicate lips. He wanted to forget the movie existed and show her what she meant to him. He wanted to be the one that she woke up to every day for the rest of his life. He loved his best friend. He knew the young woman who was formerly betrothed to his buddy from another mother, the guy he lived with until his tragic loss. He had been the one to make that startling discovery… the very image he could never come out of his head. Rachel's tank top had risen up when she shifted positions exposing her tattoo. He had seen it many times before. He was the lone one that knew of its existence. He couldn't do it. He recognized how wrong it was. He wasn't really sure if it was the realization that he was in love with Rachel or the fact that he was just reminded of who Rachel was once with, he pulled away from Rachel and the bed quickly and without a single word – he was gone.

* * *

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

It had been six days since he last spoke to Rachel, or anyone for that matter. He had been hiding out in Lima, Ohio trying to figure things out. He knew he couldn't remain at that place for long. He had a career and dreams to get back to. He had an apartment and his friends. New York was his life now. He leaned against the tree that Puck had planted shortly after Finn's death by the football field. It was still comparatively low, however, it had developed a fair bit in the last year or so. Sam rested his head against the bark and sighed.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

It just wasn't supposed to happen like this. When he made the promise to take care of Rachel in those final tragic moments before his best friend slipped away in his arms, Sam knew this wasn't what Finn had meant. Taking care of Rachel didn't involve falling in love with her and ultimately take his place at her side. No one could take Finn's place, he wasn't a chump. Jesse had even told him that much, but Jesse had also said that when the time was right, Rachel would find love again when and where she least expected it. Was Jesse aware of Sam's feelings for Rachel before he even realized it? Had it been that obvious? It really didn't matter. It didn't change anything anyway. When he came back to New York he would have to come back as he was meant to be – her friend, her rock and her livelihood.

"Sam?" That voice, he knew it belonged to Rachel Berry.

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

Sam's eyes met with Rachel's and he found himself unable to talk. She was breaking his old letterman jacket – the blue one he had worn when he first came to McKinley. This made his heart pound even harder in his chest. He looked up at her with guilt in his eyes, matching the angry yet concerned look in her own. She knelt down in front of him, unconcerned for the grass beneath her skinny jeans.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

She looked so upset, then worn out. Her eyes danced with confusion and concern. He recognized she was upset with him and that's a serious talking too was in order once she recognized he was alright. He hadn't expected her to look quite like she did now. He recognized the look as the same one she wore whenever Finn or anyone she loved was in distress or sick or hurt. Love. Was that what it was all about? He knew she loved him like a brother – she had told him that many times, but was it more than that? Sam quickly shook his brain of the thought. No it is not possible. There was no way Rachel would ever look at him with that kind of love.

"I needed to think," he answered honestly leaning his head against the trunk with his eyes closed tightly, "I knew the only place I could figure it out was here."

"Because of Finn?" She asked tenderly.

Sam just nodded. Rachel could read him like a book.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

"Why did you go away so abruptly? We were watching movies like we always do and then you were just gone," Rachel said with tears in her eyes, "I have been looking everywhere for you. I missed three performances last week because I was looking for you. I gave Santana a chance in the spotlight. The identical one I swore I never would!"

Sam cursed softly under his breath. Of course she would have done that. How could he have been so stupid and selfish in all of this? He was supposed to be strong and keep her life as stable as humanly possible despite the crazy world they live in and the careers they have. A tear broke free from his eye. Rachel quickly wiped it away, but Sam did what he had been doing a lot lately – he pulled away and got up, walking towards the football field. He had got maybe three or four steps when he twisted round to face Rachel.

"I can't explain it, Rach, especially to you," he snapped a little too harshly. "It's complicated and I had to come here because I thought that being here would make it all go away. But it's not and nothing ever will. I don't want to let him down, Rachel. I can't let him down. I assured him."

Rachel watched as the blonde man paced back and forth, obviously conflicted with something that had been going on in his mind.

"Promised Finn?"

She approached him cautiously as he became stunned by Finn's name, his eyes locked with Rachel's with a lot of intensity.

"I promised him I would take care of you," Sam whispered just loud enough for her to hear him. "I promised him to watch over you and I failed it. This wasn't suppose to happen. I have failed him in the worst of ways."

Rachel looked perplexed as she stopped inches away from him. Their eyes never leaving each other.

"How have you failed him? You've been the greatest thing in the world for me," she said nervously, "Sam, please tell me what is going on."

She was now standing only inches away from him, trembling. His heart felt like it was starting to blow up at any moment. He took her hands in his and leaned his head against hers, taking in her sweet strawberry scent. He knew he would never be able to find the words to tell her how he felt. He knew it was wrong, but how could something that felt so right to ever be so wrong? He knew he was going to have his heart broken, but she deserved to know the truth. She deserved an explanation as to why he deserted her like he had. Sam took a deep breath and let the song do the talking.

_I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

Rachel looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. Was Sam trying to tell her that he was in love with her? She knew the song well. The two of them had listened to the Backstreet Boys a few times, usually driving during holidays or on plane rides home for short visits or even just hanging out. Sam had always enjoyed their music, even if he would have never admitted it to anyone else. With their eyes locked together, Rachel joined him, her voice blending flawlessly with his.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Their mouths touched in what can only be keyed out as absolute bliss. It had been the sort of kiss that sent fireworks off around them. It had been the first kiss she had in so long. Not one that wasn't on stage at least. This was a kiss of love. Something she hadn't really experienced since the nighttime of the ill-fated Wedding between Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. Sam's mind was running a mile a minute. He was kissing Rachel. She was kissing him back and with such intensity that he had never seen before. He felt truly complete for the first time in so long.

He reluctantly pulled away from Rachel and looked at her with glassy eyes, "I ran because I realized I was in love with you and I felt…"

Rachel put a finger on his lips and she gave him a small smile, "Sam, I love you too. Don't feel ashamed that you fell in love with me. He would have wanted this and you know that. Don't walk away from this because of the fact that him and I were together. I will always love Finn, nothing will ever change that, but I will also always love you."

"You love me?" Sam choked out, attempting to cover the tears

Rachel rested her hand along his face, "I do."

With no words to be spoken, he crushed his lips to hers in a less tender heat of passion. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her against him as her arms slipped around his neck. They simply knew it was where they belonged.

* * *

Sam was awoken by the bright stream of sunlight pouring into his bedroom. He moaned in protest and started to roll over when he saw he was not unaccompanied. Rachel's tender frame was wrapped up round him, peacefully asleep in an oversized T-Shirt. They had only been home a few hours and considering Monday was at present upon them yet again, he knew they could stay like this for as long as they would wish. Rachel Berry was officially his girlfriend. Jesse and Jennifer had not been surprised in the least and he wondered how their other friends would take the news. He knew Mercedes would be elated considering he knew about the bet her and Artie had going the last few months about how long it would take him and Rachel to become official. Sam smiled brightly and his eye caught a photo of him and Finn sitting on the dresser.

"I will always love and protect her," Sam whispered as he kissed Rachel's head, "She will be safe with me. I assure you."

* * *

And there we have it. So should I continue or leave it? Or should I create a series of Song fics? Lemme know!

Don't worry, I have chapters of "I Almost Do" and "We Could Have Had it All" almost done. I just had to get that out there first.


End file.
